Fever
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Songfic. Zosanzo. Mild Lime you've been warned . His long legs encased in black should have been walking much faster, but he walked so slow. His hips swayed with every movement, making Zoro's eyes follow. Sanji and Zoro's attraction has reached a fever-pitch; will one night at the bar and one dance, change everything and get rid of their fever forever?


A/N: Had this idea while listening to Adam Lambert's fever. Not exactly what I thought I'd get but I hope you enjoy it.

**Warnings: yaoi, some swearing, suggestive scenes and mild lime flavouring!** You've been warned if you don't like it. Don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of One Piece. If I did, Sanji and Zoro would be together already. I also don't own Fever by Adam Lambert.

**Fever**

Zoro walked behind the rest of the group friends. Luffy giggled beside him, swinging his arms and Zoro's as well. Luffy was happy to hold onto anyone he could get a hold of while walking anywhere. They had all gotten used to his touchy-feely ways but Zoro would have been way happier if it'd been Sanji walking beside him. He smirked as he watched the blond in front of him walk. His long legs encased in black should have been walking much faster, but he walked so slow. His hips swayed with every movement, making Zoro's eyes follow the movement of fabric over his ass. Luffy tugged on him and Zoro looked down at brown eyes.

"You're staring again," Luffy grinned. Zoro blushed.

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual_

_Tic-tac-toe_

Sanji glanced behind him at Zoro and Luffy. Luffy's hand rested in Zoro's which was swinging at a ridiculous rate. Nami's laughed at Usopp and Chopper's antics as they walked into the bar beside him. She smiled at him as her hips started swinging to the music. She grabbed him pulling him onto the dance floor and away from the rest. He had been looking forward to a drink at the bar with Zoro but Nami demanded attention. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her small waist.

"I don't know why you two don't ask each other out," she whispered heatedly into his ear. Sanji laughed a little.

"It isn't time," Sanji twirled her around and into the arms of Luffy who had come to join the fun. She gasped as she was snapped back against Sanji's chest by Luffy's stretching arms.

"That's bullshit. Go ask him to dance," Nami leaned in close and smiled. He shook his head.

_Yeah, I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?_

"Zoro doesn't know how to dance. He has two left feet when it comes to this sort of thing. He won't move from his spot at the bar until they've cut him off," Sanji replied. Name rolled her eyes, let him go and pushed him towards the bar. He looked back at her.

"I'll be fine. I've got Luffy to dance with, shoo," she made a shooing motion at him as she wrapped her arms around Luffy and forced him to focus on her for a moment. Sanji shook his head at her before walking over to the bar, sitting down beside the green-haired swordsman.

_We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me and the bar_

_Silly ménage a trios, sometimes_

Zoro glanced over at Sanji who ordered something to drink from the pretty bartender and turned to him with a grin. Zoro couldn't stop the slight quirk of a smile that slipped onto his face.

"Nami's released you early," Zoro raised the bottle to his lips as Sanji lifted the dainty glass of alcohol to his lips.

"She wanted me to get you on the dance floor," Sanji shrugged. Zoro laughed and shook his head.

"She couldn't be serious. I don't dance. I drink," Zoro emphasised his point by chugging down the alcohol and slamming the now empty bottle down on the bar. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Sanji rolled his blue eyes.

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

Sanji smirked as he saw Zoro shift in his seat, his white t-shirt clinging to tight sculpted muscles. He licked his lips before pulling his eyes away from the tempting sight to see Nami staring pointedly at him. '_God she's so mothering sometimes.'_ Sanji thought annoyed turning back to Zoro. He leaned over, his warm breath tickling Zoro's ear.

"For me," Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear. He saw a gulp and smiled as Zoro gave a slight nod.

"One dance because if you expect more than that, you'd better find a way to get me drunk," Zoro grumbled. Sanji smirked and grabbed his arm pulling him toward the dance floor.

"Challenge accepted," Sanji smirked as he pulled Zoro into the throng of moving bodies and wrapped his arms around a strong neck.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Zoro wasn't sure how much Sanji had given him to drink but he was feeling the effects as he was pulled out onto the floor once again. All he was sure of was the blond's hot body was pressed up against his and his hands had found their way down to Sanji's ass. Sanji gave a slight squeak when he gave a slight squeeze.

"I must have you quite drunk if you are being so forward," Sanji's breath against his skin made him shiver. He buried his face into Sanji's neck.

_There it goes_

_You're still my soul and so_

'_Cause, sweetheart_

_No-no-nobody a kno-know-knows me_

_Or can find, ooh_

_Time to be m-mine, mine_

Sanji felt a tongue flick across the pulse in his neck. Sanji glanced around to see the rest of the group not watching them. He grinned, pulling Zoro away from the dance floor and out into the cooler night air. He kept his hand in Zoro's as he pulled him towards the beach not too far away.

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked, his voice surprisingly clear from the amount of alcohol Sanji knew he had consumed. Sanji shook his head; Zoro wasn't truly drunk, just tipsy enough to let his inhibitions go.

"You'll see,"

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of ménage a trios, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

Zoro sat down beside Sanji on the soft sand. The waves lapped gently against the shore, the stars twinkled in a cloudless sky and the moon made the whole world appear to shine. He was beginning to believe he had drank his status quo of alcohol for the day and then some. He turned when he heard the soft impact of Sanji lying down on the sand.

"Lay down with me?" Sanji asked. Zoro stared at him, contemplating.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Sanji smiled as Zoro laid down beside him, putting his hands behind his head. They didn't spend time alone together, it just didn't happen. The silence was comfortable between before Sanji sat up enough to roll over and lay his head down on Zoro's chest. Zoro shook his head before he wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist.

"We don't really talk about it, do we?" Sanji asked not bothering to raise his hand. His hand traced a lazy pattern over Zoro's chest.

"Nope. We've never do," Zoro muttered. Sanji sat up leaning in and giving a slow kiss to Zoro who quickly responded, deepening it quickly. Sanji pulled away with a smile.

"Would you be mine?" Sanji stared down at him for a long time. Zoro smiled and pulled him a down for another kiss.

"That's my question,"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You baby, oh baby, _

_Yeah, oh baby, you're mine!_

_Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine_

Zoro's hand ran up Sanji's back to dig deep into soft blond locks, pulling Sanji down for another kiss. Sanji let his hands tug at Zoro's shirt which quickly landed in the sand followed by his haramaki. Sanji planted soft kisses along the long scar across Zoro's chest and Zoro gave a slight grunt, pulling Sanji bodily back up and on top of him. Zoro fiddled with the buttons on Sanji's dress shirt before the pale blue dress shirt was ripped sending buttons flying in all directions. Sanji glared at him.

"You owe me a new shirt," Sanji grumbled as he slid out of the shirt. Tanned calloused hands ran over pale flawless skin before sliding over long black encased legs. Sanji gasped as those same hands found and squeezed his ass again. He gently smacked Zoro's chest. "And you call me the pervert."

"Just when it comes to you,"

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

Neither weren't entirely sure how the rest of their clothing disappeared or how no one heard the moans and groans of ecstasy that night either. Sanji afterwards curled up with Zoro, draping his ruined shirt around him as they fell asleep.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

Sanji groaned as he woke the next morning as the sun rose. Sand seemed to be everywhere and his body ached terribly. Zoro didn't look much better. He had been as rough on Zoro as Zoro had been on him. At least he was aching for the man's touch like before. He sat looking around before standing slowly, before taking a quick dip in the water washing away as much sand as he could from his body and hair. He climbed out putting his clothing back on. He sighed as he touched the ruined shirt. It was Zoro's favourite shirt too and he knew it. He gently kicked Zoro's ribs.

"Get up. The rest are going to be wondering where we are and I have to make breakfast. Take a quick dip to get the sand off and get dressed. I'll watch your swords," Sanji informed him. Zoro grunted, standing proudly naked. Sanji shook his head as the man dived into the water and came out dripping water. He licked his lips before licking a single drop off of Zoro's chest. The man shook his head.

"Too bad we don't have time for a quickie," Zoro grumbled, pulling the blond against his wet naked body before giving him a deep kiss.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

"Don't tempt me putting off cooking breakfast for Luffy," Sanji muttered against Zoro's lips before throwing his pants at him. Zoro smirked before dressing. He lastly took each sword from Sanji placing them carefully in their place. Zoro took Sanji's ruined shirt in his hand and sighed.

"That was my favourite too. Brings out the blue in your eyes," Zoro sighed. Sanji grinned, taking Zoro's hand and pulling him into a kiss.

"We'll just have to buy me a few more in the same colour," Sanji gently dragged Zoro in the direction of the Thousand Sunny.

"Isn't the ship in the other direction?" Zoro inquired. Sanji looked at Zoro.

"If anything of being together, trust me for directions and cooking. Everything else, we can fight over," Sanji smiled, bringing his hand up to kiss it.

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

"Sanji!" Luffy whined as he ran into the kitchen. Sanji stood at the stove cooking with Zoro sitting at the island. "I'm hungry!"

"Almost ready, Luffy," Sanji said over his shoulder; moving a little slower than usual. Nami and Robin who sat at the table giggled to each other. Sanji glanced over his shoulder to the quiet Zoro.

_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever_

_Give you my f-fever, my f-fever!_

"Sanji, you and Zoro didn't come back to the ship last night. Where were you?" Luffy said as he wrapped his large stomach. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, a blush rising to their cheeks. Luffy looked at them closely. "Do you two have a fever? Are you okay?"

"Fever, ah some one get the doctor," Chopper squeaked as he ran back and forth. "Oh right, I'm the doctor."

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other before glancing at the crew. "I'm going for a nap," Zoro announced.

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah!_

"If it's a fever, perhaps I should have a nap with Zoro, we can sweat it out," Sanji said following after the swordsman. The crew looked at each other; Robin and Nami sharing a knowing look as Luffy grinned.

"Yup, it's a fever alright," Luffy declared.

**The End**


End file.
